To Be Human
by Annad
Summary: Krysta is a vampire.Her friends, two brothers, are also vampires.One good, one evil.Both have feelings for Krysta.All three have made a pact to avenge their parents' deaths.They undergo a mission which asks one of them to forget what they are.To be human.
1. Chapter 1: Vampires

**Disclaimers: all the characters present are my own and are individuals although they may resemble certain LJS characters. The names Vasili and Andreios I got from one of Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' book "Hawksong" These characters are not in anyway the same as Atwater-Rhode's. Some concepts present are not mine but LJS'. The story is not created to make profit nor do I get any.  
  
SUMMARY: I got the plot of this story from one of my dreams, here goes: Krysta Greenwood is a vampire. Her friends, two brothers, are also vampires. One good, one evil. Both have feelings for Krysta. All three have made a pact to avenge their parents' deaths. They undergo a mission which asks one of them to forget that they are a vampire... to be human.  
**

**  
TO BE HUMAN **

**Chapter 1**  
  
Krysta Greenwood awoke with eyes wide open. It was how she naturally woke up. Alert. Ready. She could easily jump from her bed to counter an attack if the opportunity arises. She was, after all, a fighter. She could see perfectly in the blinding darkness. It was one of what she calls 'gifts.' She stood up gracefully from her bed and walked towards the bathroom. On her way she focused her eyes at the clock, which read 4:07am. She never needed to sleep much, she thought. "Besides," she said out loud, "I have training today," as if someone was there in her apartment to disagree with her sleeping hours. She switched the light on in the bathroom and saw herself in the body-length mirror in front of her. Long dark brown hair cascaded down past her shoulders silk like. Her eyes, which were deep, glowing green was her family's trademark. Her ancestors had a unique shade of green eyes that earned them the name Greenwood, a tree that possessed a rare green colored bark under its brown one. Her skin was lightly tanned, a golden brown, which was considered unusual for her kind. But of course, she remembered, what made her different from all other mankind are her teeth. Krysta used her tongue to poke her canine teeth, which began to lengthen. She was a vampire.  
  
It had been a habit to check her teeth every morning and see if they still expanded when pressure is placed on them, wishing it wouldn't. It was only a wish though. She was a lamia vampire, the kind of vampires that are born as vampires, and always will be until they become stupid enough to get staked. For her it was a curse to be a vampire, if only she had the choice of being human. She never admitted that to anyone, it would be considered a weakness. You either hunt or be hunted, and Krysta was not comfortable with being hunted. So Krysta never showed emotion, she was as hard as stone. That way she was strong. But there are advantages of being a vampire nonetheless. One of her most powerful gifts is telepathy. She could read into peoples' and vampires' minds if she wanted to, knowing no one can read hers because she was too good at blocking everything out. This gift is useful against the powerful and ancient Elders of the Night World. Again she glanced at the clock, which showed 4:10am. "Better get going girl," she smiled wickedly as she spoke to her image on the mirror, "You're not known for being late."  
  
The sky was beginning to loose its darkness when Krysta reached a building. She had been running for thirty minutes as a warm up before her training. She of course could have ran faster but she had let her legs take the pace they wanted. As she entered the door she was greeted with the smell of concrete and dust. The building had never been finished when the humans in charge ordered to stop the project, and they never really planned to have it demolished. It temporarily served Krysta and Vasili as training ground. Krysta walked inside the main room and saw Vasili. He too was a lamia vampire whom she had known since she was eight. His family, the Stonehawks, had moved in the same town where Krysta lived. You could tell that Vasili had traces of Spanish in him. He has black wavy hair that reaches just above his shoulders, deep brown eyes that sometimes turn black. His skin was whiter than Krysta's, but it was as milky and soft. He was about two inches taller than her.

She stood only a few inches in front of Vasili, after assessing him. She tilted her head towards his, her eyes held the same intensity as his. Then a moment of understanding passed between them. "Someone could get lost in those eyes," Krysta whispered, and waited for less than a second to see his surprised expression. Then she attacked. At first Vasili was caught off guard making Krysta's moves effective. She jumped behind him and as he turned around she kicked him in his chest followed with a left hand punch to his beautifully structured nose. Her combo made Vasili stagger backwards. When he met her gaze she saw a trickle of blood around his nose signaling that it was broken. "It'll heal," Krysta said with a mocking sympathetic smile.  
  
"Are you finished with your games?" Vasili countered, and fought back with fierce movements. This time he wasn't off guard. Both vampires exchanged kicks and punches and every now and then someone would hit target. Every now and then someone would pin the other on the ground, then release them and resume fighting. This was how they grew to be as strong as they are now. Through their battles with each other, they learnt each other's techniques and weaknesses, they learnt to predict the opponents next move and even learnt how to use their telepathic powers along with their physical blows to seriously damage the enemy. After almost three hours they mutually decided a truce and officially stated that the training for today has ended. They sat down on the bare room. The floor was cool which was refreshing against the skin after a heated fight. Krysta could see that the sun shone brightly outside their isolated arena.

Then she heard someone coming and quickly stared at the door. She noticed this a fraction of a second earlier than Vasili because he turned his head towards the door after she did. It was understandable though, not only could she feel or hear someone coming she could also read the visitor's mind better than Vasili could in a farther distance. She knew who it was and made sure she had control over herself. Silently she held her breath as he walked in.

----------

Andreios Stonehawk, the almost spitting image of Vasili. His hair was shorter than Vasili's and it was straighter. His face doesn't bear malice like Vasili's nor does his face emit anger and causes fear to humans. Andreios is the younger brother of Vasili. Andreios and Krysta are the same age, both eighteen this year, while Vasili was turning nineteen. Andreios is not only younger than Vas, he is also nicer. All the Night People considered him a weak vampire because he had a kind heart. To Krysta he was a good soul. Something she wanted to be. She loved him for being kind even if that meant he was considered weak, but of course she had never told him her feelings. She had a reputation to maintain. Cold hearted, ruthless, powerful, cunning and beautiful. She could never tell Andreios how she felt and he would never be able to read her mind. So he would never know. But one thing she did know was how he felt about her. How could she not, she was a powerful telepath and even if she wasn't his feelings were as bright as day to a new vampire. Blinding. He loved her even though Krysta had lived all her life fighting and being mean to him, forcing him to stop feeling that way about her.

He had been there after she was badly injured against four werewolves one night when she was out hunting by herself. She just called him with her mind and he was there in an instant. He helped her recover and even amused her along the way by telling her stories of how he helped humans when they were in trouble. If only I had the courage to tell him, Krysta thought. She was snatched back into reality when she noticed Andreios was looking at her, and she happened to be staring at him. "Are you alright Krys?" Andreios asked. His voice sounded nice, not rough but sort of musical. He looked like he just fed because his skin was glowing. She could feel herself wanting to melt to his gorgeousness but her stone strong self-control would not give in.

"My name is Krysta, not Krys or any other hunny bunny name you can think of Andreios," Krysta retorted instead. "And since you asked, I was fine resting here till you arrived." She couldn't help the vehemence in her voice and her cold stare. She couldn't help notice the amused smile Vasili was wearing but most of all she couldn't help but wince as she noticed Andreios recoil and feel hurt. Any trace of happiness he had when he walked in was rapidly fading.


	2. Chapter 2: The letter

**Chapter 2**

"What are your plans today Rei?" Vasili asked to break the growing silence.  
  
"I received a letter from the council stating that they may have a lead to whoever killed our parents," Andreios replied solemnly. Both Krysta and the brothers' parents were killed by vampire hunters when they were ten and eleven. Since then they fended for themselves and sort of silently made a pact to look out for each other. Since then the three have become family. They did not let the Night World find them foster homes, instead they moved city to city until they finally settled in this one. They trained hard so one day they could avenge their parents' deaths. It was Andreios though who was sometimes the only wisdom of the group when all Vasili and Krysta could think of was training. He made sure they kept contact with the Night World. If they didn't they wouldn't know that one of Krysta's distant relatives, a powerful man in the Night World council, Hunter Redfern, had died recently. More importantly, they wouldn't have any traces to who had murdered their parents. "Tell me.. Rei," Krysta said sarcastically using Andreios' nickname as if daring him to respond to her the way she did about using her nickname, "what do you plan to do when you do trace those vermin?"  
  
"I..." Andreios replied slowly but confidently, "I'll leave that up to the council to take action as they see fit."  
  
"And afterwards? What would that give us?" Krysta questioned with a mocking voice.  
  
"Peace of mind," Andreios stated assertively.  
  
"Wrong!" Krysta retorted loudly, "you haven't been inside my mind! No peace will ever reside there. The closest to peace I'll ever have is when I see the blood of my parents' killers in my hands." Through all this Vasili was silently sitting letting Krysta have all the fun of teasing his brother. When he deemed that the conversation had gone long enough and he was getting bored he stood up and gave Krysta a knowing look willing her not to get caught up with the issue. Then he spoke. "We will help you Rei, in tracking down the vampire hunters in any possible way. But once we have tracked them down I want myself and Krysta to be the ones to end their pathetic lives," Vasili said to conclude the discussion. "You could fight with us too brother," he continued, "but I doubt that you would want to hurt a vermin." He gave the both of them a smile that would send chills down a human's spine and walked off. "Call me if you need anything Krys," Vasili added as he left.

----------

As if suddenly remembering how to move, Andreios jolted forward towards Krysta with his hand extended. He was still standing near the door and Krysta was still sitting on the floor. "May I please help you up Krysta?" Andreios asked with barely a hint of frustration in his voice, he was growing tired of his efforts being turned down. But he was going to love her no matter what. "Please, there's no need to act all tough, now that Vasili is gone," he continued with a hint of annoyance towards his brother. Krysta hated herself for being so mean to Andreios, and again reminded herself to not let her guard down but she does allow herself to be a little kind especially to Andreios. "Look Andreios, I'm sorry. I guess I was a little worked up from the training," Krysta answered. Then as if the kindness in Andreios affected Krysta, she accepted his hand. "I'm glad to hear the news about finding a lead to the vampire hunters," she added as he helped her stand up. Andreios was clearly happy to be having a normal conversation with Krysta. "So..." Krysta spoke again, "can I come?"  
  
"Huh?" Andreios replied quickly, "to where?"  
  
"To the Night World Council office thing," Krysta stated knowingly, then paused. "Oh, I read your mind," she continued a bit ashamed and making a small laugh. "Sorry." I get points for being so nice and so unlike me, she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh, that's right," Andreios responded clearly surprised, "I forgot to mention it while Vas was still here. I got carried away with.. um.. our conversation," he said with a small smile which grew as Krysta smiled back. "Don't worry Rei," Krysta assured Andreios, "I already told Vas telepathically. I'm sure he'd want to come too. We'll meet back here tomorrow at this time. I'm going hunting for now and rest. I suggest you do the same Rei. I'll be in my apartment if you need me." Krysta turned around and began walking towards the door when she turned her back slightly and said "take care of yourself Andreios, there are harsh creatures in this damned world." She turned around again but walked slowly and silently knowing she would receive a response if she waited.  
  
"Wait." Andreios spoke. Krysta turned around and met Andreios' eyes; they were a shade of lighter brown than Vasili's crowded and stormy eyes. While she waited for Andreios to gather enough courage to tell her something she looked at his mouth and his body. Perfect teeth and lips like hers and Vasili's, he is slightly smaller than Vasili, but they both have the same build of body. Andreios then continued, "Krys, did you mean it when you said I can't call you by any other name other than Krysta?" Andreios kept looking at Krysta; his eyes wouldn't let go of hers. He knew that if he looked into her eyes he might be able to see the truth. Might. Krysta frowned a little at the question. She didn't really mean it when she said it but she can't be too nice to Andreios. She wanted to hold him and be with him, but she had to be strong. She quickly assessed herself whether her self-control is so strong that she could lie when looking into her secret love's eyes. "I did," she quickly and harshly said accompanied with a sarcastic smile then walked away leaving Andreios stunned.


	3. Chapter 3: Briefing

**Chapter 3 **

Vasili was the last to arrive in their meeting place the next day. He saw his brother sitting down on the floor silently watching something. Vasili turned towards what he was watching and saw that it was Krysta meditating under the darkened areas of the room. _You're late_, Krysta spoke to his mind. She herself did not move a muscle or even open an eyelid.  
  
_And you know how to occupy your time wisely, _Vasili answered the same way as Krysta. Krysta stood up from her meditation position in one graceful move as if she had been standing all along. "Time to go," Vasili said out loud to his two companions.  
  
As the three of them walked along the still empty morning streets, Krysta noticed that they never really talked past what needed to be said. Not about how their day was or anything else, unless it was significant. Krysta guessed that being a cold hearted vampire you wouldn't want to converse much. That's fine with Vasili and her, but Andreios was different. Words seem to bubble in him and want to escape all the time but he holds his tongue because he knows either Krysta or his brother would shut his efforts down. As much as Krysta would like to tell Andreios all her secrets, she refrains. _We're near_, Vasili projected to Andreios and Krysta. He had been in the Council office before and Krysta read in his mind that he took a peek around the building last night and that wouldn't have been an easy task. The building is littered with vamps, werewolves, witches and shape shifters twenty-four hours everyday. As they turned around the corner Krysta recognized the building but it looked more like a house. Two story high with creamy walls and a reddish roof. It looked like that to fool the human eyes, if only they knew of the records hidden in the safes of the building, of all the secrets it held.  
  
From there Vasili and Krysta fell behind Andreios so he could take the lead since he was the one the letter was addressed to. Vasili and Krysta looked like bodyguards protecting someone important like a politician. The trio was lead by a sophisticated looking secretary, called Catalina Feline who was some sort of cat shifter, into a larger room that belonged to a man they were introduced as Grizzly. He was undoubtedly a big vampire. He was someone who didn't have to hide his strength because his looks emitted strength. Sitting in the chair near Grizzly's desk was a slender woman with perfect red curly hair and high fashion clothes who was his personal assistant. Grizzly invited Vasili, Krysta and Andreios to take a seat and told Catalina harshly to go scratch up a tree. With that Grizzly returned his attention to his visitors and without further ado, began talking.

"Thank you for coming to our office today in response to our letter," Grizzly said while taking his seat. "We may have a lead to whoever it was that brutally killed your parent's eight years ago and would like to inform you that we are doing our best to give them what they deserve. Death." Grizzly stopped talking as if waiting for the teenage vampires to absorb what he had just said.  
  
"And would I be involved in this mission?" Vasili asked.  
  
"Oh, you kids have been through a lot of trauma already we wouldn't want you to be part in this," Grizzly replied referring to all three of them then paused. "But if you insist, we will use you as our main agents. That would save us trying to find some washed up agent who isn't involved in any mission," Then he lit a cigar and smiled.  
  
"What do we do once we have tracked them down?" It was Andreios this time who spoke out.  
  
"My assistant Ruby will go through with you all you need to know about this mission," Grizzly answered slowly looking at the woman with red curly hair. "I personally put her in charge of this mission. Any questions and progress should come to her. I will arrange a meeting for the four of you tomorrow same time and you will be brought to another room which is highly secured. There Ruby will answer any questions you have and further explain the mission. For now you are given one copy of the brief of the mission. I advise you to burn that copy after you have read it." With that Grizzly handed the copy to Krysta maybe because she looked the most skeptic and hadn't spoken at all during the meeting.  
  
She was reading into Grizzly and Ruby's mind with not much success. They were high ranking officials in the building, they had to learn to cover their thoughts or any strong telepath could just get information from them freely. Grizzly was hiding something in his mind about this mission, Krysta decided. But she thought she would wait and figure it out by herself. Everything else seemed clear and made sense. There was a long pause in the room and Krysta thought they were waiting for her to add her opinion so she seized the moment. She looked back and forth from Grizzly and Ruby and spoke.

"We trust that you will not withhold any information regarding or concerning this mission and we will do the same with you," Krysta said clearly. "You understand that we are doing this for our own personal reasons and not for yours so we will do as we wish, but let it be known that we appreciate your help and alliance. That's all." Then she fixed her eyes into Grizzly's. _I'll be watching_, she said into his mind and smiled. Krysta stood up and departed the room with the folder in her hand. Vasili and Andreios followed.  
  
After walking in silence for ten minutes Vasili spoke. "I think we should go to our apartment Krys," he suggested. Krysta nodded, she had been meaning to check up on how their place was looking. Being a vampire you sometimes forget to bother about where you lived but Krysta didn't. She grew up with an aristocratic family who was strict and taught her how to behave properly. She did not tolerate untidiness and she did not fully trust the boys to keep their apartment orderly. It was a pensive journey to the apartment for Krysta. She was going through the whole meeting in her mind, checking for any missed phrases, any double meanings or deceiving words. She remained silent and ignorant to Andreios' stories and opinions although Krysta knew very well that she should listen. Even though Andreios was a good vampire he has the brains of any fully trained vampire for he has watched us fight. He even has different insights on matters that a merciless and cold hearted vampire like Krysta wouldn't think of. She looked over to Vasili and read his mind to see what he was thinking. Krysta made a silent laugh, typical of Vasili to be planning his next hunt. If he does care about this mission he's hiding it very well Krysta thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Roles and responses

**Chapter 4 **

The apartment looked just like it had been two months ago, Krysta noted to herself. _Impressed? _Vasili asked. Krysta made a sarcastic face at Vasili. She realized that it was obvious that she was at awe of how well they maintained the place after years of scolding the brothers for a messy apartment. "I'm glad that the two of you have decided to care about the place," Krysta stated. "Well done on the efforts," Krysta continued this time speaking to Vasili as she saw images in his head of him cleaning the place up. She smiled at the two genuinely but Andreios looked distracted. He wanted to get down to business so he called the others to the table which he cleared of newspapers.

The three couldn't decide on who was to read the brief first. Krysta said that she didn't need to, all she needed was to watch the person reading it and all they have to do is keep their mind clear and it will be like she was reading it along with them. Between the brothers it was clear that Andreios had an overwhelming interest so Vasili gave the job to him. After training with Vasili for most of her life Krysta knew that Vasili wanted to read it but his love for his brother, although not shown openly, made him let his younger brother do it. Vasili's love for him was so strong that he would give his life up for him. The two were as different as night and day one being kind hearted the other, cold. Just before they started reading through the folder Krysta spoke.

"Vas, you should go hunt," she said sardonically. "You've been planning it for a while, in very good detail I must say," she continued with a knowing smile. She knew how he felt and admired his love for his brother since she never had any siblings. Vasili laughed warmly at her suggestion and said, "Nothing much gets past you Krys. I'll take you up on your suggestion, I'm faaamished." He gave her a wicked smile then continued, "I'll leave you and lover boy here to read, but make sure you share any progress with me." He laughed again matching his wicked smile; even his eyes seemed to sparkle as if there was more than one progress that could happen. In an instant he was out the apartment door. _Looser, _Krysta called to Vasili from inside the room.  
  
_I'm flattered, _Vasili replied amused. _I must say I think I saw you blush before I left. _Krysta laughed in his mind, it sounded harsh and piercing. Even Andreios heard it because Krysta saw him flinch. _That wasn't blushing Vas, _Krysta continued, _that was me saying Get A Life! _With that Krysta told Andreios to start reading. Over two hours passed when Andreios finished reading everything. It took a long time to get through because after every few lines Andreios would stop and make a comment and wouldn't continue until Krysta answered his questions. Soon Vasili was on his way back, after a successful hunt, when Krysta called him to her. They conversed telepathically while he was traveling back to the apartment. He projected to her images of his hunt, which to Krysta went out exactly as she had seen in his mind earlier. She then showed Vasili what they have been doing during that time. By the time he arrived at the apartment it was as if he never left the room.

----------

"So lets summarize the brief again," Vasili suggested. "One of us," he paused, "will be erased of their memory and basically be a vermin," he paused the second time then continued with a disgusted look on his face, "a human!"  
  
"Not erased of memory," Andreios interjected, "it will be blocked off while doing the mission. Vampire hunters are not stupid, they can tell vampires from humans. The memory will be returned after."  
  
"Well I certainly don't know of any decent vampire who would take this opportunity gladly," Vasili responded. "I would never accept that role, even if I was a goody-good like you Rei. There are too many risks." Then silence tore the room. Vasili didn't realize that he had raised his voice. The thought of one of them turning human sent chills down his spine.  
  
"Brother," Andreios started, "I wi—"  
  
"I'll do it," Krysta spoke, not letting Andreios finish. Both brothers were genuinely surprised. Krysta had been thinking about taking up the role of being human, it didn't seem bad although Vasili was right, there were too many risks involved.  
  
"Why?" Vasili asked. He obviously did not expect Krysta to agree with such a role and certainly not volunteer so easily.  
  
"I have my reasons Vas," Krysta answered, "I don't intend to share them with you, naturally. But as you know I would do anything needed to uncover my parents' killers." She paused giving the other vampires time to understand what she had said. "Andreios," she continued, "I know you'd like to take the role but it is for your best interest that you don't."  
  
"What do you mean Krys?" Andreios clearly confused.  
  
"Krysta," She corrected Andreios instinctively. She saw him recall the conversation they had the day before and saw his face look hurt, if only she could take back what she said. She didn't mean to say it but it had escaped her lips. She saw him nod accepting the correction. "I fear that if you have a taste of being human that you will be tempted to stay one forever," Krysta declared. "Being human is not a temptation to a vampire who hates humans, but you Andreios," she paused, "you feel for everything. You are unlike others, you are a good soul." Krysta stopped talking amazed with what she had just said and angry with herself for saying it.

Andreios was overwhelmed with what he had just heard. This was one of the rare moments in which the true Krysta spoke, the Krysta he had always loved. She understands me, Andreios thought. Vasili was surprised too with Krysta, he had known Krysta to have the ability to be nice, but it had been a long time since she had been nice. After their parents were killed she had become like a stone placed in fire. It becomes colder and stronger amongst the heat that surrounds it. Vasili was even more surprised to know that she saw his brother as a good soul. She is unpredictable, Vasili thought. Great, Krysta thought, now they have an insight on what I feel. Goodbye reputation.  
  
To change the subject Krysta decided to proceed with her lists of reasons. "Besides," she spoke as if to defend herself from an accusation, "if you," she said referring to Andreios, "pose as a human it would be not as believable as if I toke the role the reason being that you and Vas look horrifyingly the same," she paused when she heard Vasili chuckle at her opinion and raised her hand to stop Andreios from protesting. "If the vampire hunters do figure out that Vasili is a vampire they wouldn't hesitate to attack a human who looked close enough to be Vasili's brother," she took a deep breath. "And lastly and more importantly, well how is it that a human is biological brothers with a lamia vampire?" She concluded knowing that she has won the debate.

She would be a human, Krysta thought. She would be allowed to feel. She stood up and stretched. "It's getting late. I suspect that you both have agreed with my decision of taking the role of human. I'll see you tomorrow then," she said quietly and began to leave.  
  
"We'll meet at the training ground like today," Vasili said with a sort of detached voice. He understood and agreed the points Krysta made but he wasn't sure if that was what she really wanted. I'll talk with her seriously before the meeting tomorrow, he thought. Krysta nodded at the plan for tomorrow and left.

The two brothers didn't need to accompany or remind Krysta to be careful of drunk or homeless people that she may encounter. They knew as well as she did that she could defend herself from such petty assaults. Her only problem would be if she came across a pack of renegade Night People who might want her dead for some reason, or the more feared alternative would be a group of vampire hunters. She could defeat one or two guaranteed, but if six or seven ambushed her she has a slimmer chance. Krysta smiled at the thought. That would be a good challenge, she thought. She could outrun them or outmaneuver them, but she thought, she would think about that only if, and when she has to.

----------

Krysta arrived back in her medium sized apartment. It was on the fifth floor and overlooked the city. It has been her home for almost six years. Before that the trio had always moved from town to town paranoid that their parents' killers were going to find them. They lived together too. They lied to the landlords telling them that their parents allowed them to stay in their own apartment. The landlords believed although skeptic but they thought that in this day and age parents allow their children a lot of things. As Krysta grew up, and as she made herself more isolated and callous, she announced that she would be moving to a separate apartment. She looked out her bedroom balcony as she recalled their families.

Both their parents were rich, although Krysta's family was wealthier and more renowned than the Stonehawks because they're related to the Redferns who go way back. The Stonehawks line had been living in Spain for generations. Andreios' and Vasili's family were the first to migrate to another country. Vasili mentioned something to do with their parent's work. The Redferns were the royal family of vampires. All the treasures and wealth their families had now belonged to them. They worked occasionally to earn extra money or when they're bored. It was usually only Andreios though. Krysta and Vasili were not all that eager to interact with humans. That was how they paid the apartment and any other things they wished to buy.

Krysta walked back to her bed and flopped in it freely. It had been a long day and now that she was alone she didn't care if she moved with finesse. She lied there trying to soak up the softness of her bed. _Krys? _A voice asked.  
  
_Andreios? Is that you? _Krysta replied slightly surprised that he had the guts to call her. It must be important she decided.  
  
_Yeah, its me. What are you doing?  
  
Um.. _Krysta turned her head left and right viewing herself. _I'm lying on my bed arms and legs everywhere, I'm tired as hell.  
  
Yeah, I know what you mean. _Pause then, _hey listen Krysta, can I come over there for a while?  
  
_Krysta sat up on the bed not expecting to hear that. Come to think of it, she didn't know what she was expecting to hear. _Ah, okay Rei, but be careful on your way here okay? _She replied.  
  
_Of course I will. Hey Krysta are you hungry? I could bring you some food.  
  
You're going to bring me a human? _Krysta asked astonished. Andreios only hunted and fed on animals. It was partly why he was a weak vampire, plus he hardly ever fed. Krysta preferred to drink criminal's blood. They're condemned to be punished anyway.  
  
_Um.. no. I have refrigerated animal blood. I just thought you might want some. But if you don't its—  
  
No, it would be fine Rei. _Krysta intervened and laughed softly. _I guess it's the thought that counts right? Besides, I haven't fed today yet. Be sure you talk to me along the way so I know you're still alive and kicking. Not to mention annoying. _


	5. Chapter 5: Face to face

**AmeenaP: **heyy!! aww thank you for that! this is my first fanfiction of any kind.. haha and you're my first reviewer.i wasnt actually sure how people would feel about it.i have already written out about 14 chapters its just the typing out on the computer that takes time. and im warning everyone this story is one long one.i'll keep in mind your suggestion, i wasnt planning to anyway. pls keep telling me what you think! i appreciate any comments you have! :)

**Hey to everyone reading this..i'd really like to hear from you! any constructive critques are well appreciated! this is my first time to write a fanfiction and would gladly welcome any help you lend me.so please review! thanks**

****

**Chapter 5 **

_I'm almost there, _Andreios reported after talking telepathically the whole way. Krysta was glad to accompany him along the way fearing that he may get attacked, knowing that if he did he wouldn't fight back. He could fight better than humans even if he was a weak vampire but he was just too nice.  
  
In a matter of seconds he was at the apartment door and Krysta let him in. She noticed that he changed his clothes. She too had changed into her nightgown before Andreios arrived. Nothing feminine, but a simple solid dark green nightgown made of silk that reaches just above her knees. The brothers were used to seeing her in these kinds of clothes but Krysta was surprised to hear Andreios hold a breath when he saw her. Okay maybe they haven't seen me in my nightgown in a while, she thought. She walked into her room and flopped on her bed again. Andreios walked in a few minutes later with two glasses filled with thick, red liquid. He gave one to Krysta and took a seat on the chair next to the bed. "Thanks," Krysta said as she took the glass from Andreios.  
  
"I should be the one thanking you for letting me come here," he replied.  
  
"So why exactly did you need to come here?"  
  
_So I could talk to you face to face.  
_  
"You could have done that when we were in your apartment," Krysta said. But she knew that he not only wanted to see her while he talked with her, he wanted her to see his mind too. For vampires to look at each other especially the eyes while talking telepathically was considered intimate or serious. Or the more common, threatening. The eyes are like the gateway to the person's mind and soul, if you conversed with a vampire telepathically while looking into their eyes they would be able to feel the meaning behind your words. They would be able to see you message clearer.  
  
_Are you sure you want to be the human in this mission? I mean it has a lot of risks involved. You should let someone else do the job, You're much better than that part. You'd fit be—  
  
Andreios, _Krysta interrupted. She answered mentally as well so he would feel her annoyance. _Did you come here to tell me that? _She was angry now. _Look, I think I know the pros and cons of my decisions. I don't need someone reminding me. Especially not now.  
  
Sorry, I got carried away. I just.. _Andreios paused. He smiled weakly then. _Actually I came here to say.. thank you.  
_  
Krysta was silent. She knew what he meant but was not going to acknowledge anything. So he continued. _I mean, thanks for saying that about me. I... it means a lot to me... for you to say that... _Krysta nodded, Andreios did not press on the matter anymore. He decided it was all he was going to get out of her. He settled on another topic. "When do you think they'll block your memory?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe as soon as possible."  
  
"Aren't you scared?"  
  
"Andreios, since when did I wear a sign that said 'talk to me, because I'll talk back'?" Krysta was irritated but at the same time pleased of the effort he made to make conversation. Andreios smiled but he felt bad because he was shut down again. He remained silent.  
  
"But since it's only you and me," Krysta spoke surprising Andreios. "Of course, I'm scared. Who wouldn't be? Just make sure you don't tell anyone." She smiled weakly.  
  
"But what are you scared of?"  
  
"You already know. You're thinking it right now. I'm scared of loosing my memory, my beliefs. But most of all I'm scared of being weak."  
  
_Weak? _Andreios spoke mentally this time so Krysta would know that he was there for her. That he would listen to anything she said.  
  
_I have spent most of my life molding myself to be as strong as possible, learning that only the strong survive and to loose all I know and all I am would leave me weak. I would be vermin to any vampire. _The silence stretched after she had stopped speaking telepathically. "But," Krysta continued verbally, "one of the reasons that I wanted to take the role was because I didn't want either of you to be the human. It wouldn't be safe. They could do anything to you—"  
  
_So you decided to be the human? _Andreios interrupted astounded. _You decided to be the martyr and look out for my brother and I? I don't get it Krysta!  
_  
"Who said you had to Rei? I want to do it! I thought you, of all people, would understand. I guess not." Krysta stood up and walked out of the bedroom and into the tidy, royal blue kitchen to return her glass. She was furious and had to do something yo calm her nerves. When she returned Andreios still hadn't moved but he looked regretful.  
  
"Krysta I'm sorry," He began. "You're right I don't have to get it, I never did. I never had to because I believe in you." Krysta took in what he said and sort of nodded to tell Andreios that she had heard him. "Thanks," she muttered. But Andreios continued, "there's good in you Krysta. I feel it. That's why I lov—"  
  
"There is one thing I should tell you," Krysta changed the topic by warning her visitor. "I read into Grizzly's mind. He's hiding something about the mission from us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is, I don't trust them."  
  
"Have you figured out what he's hiding?"  
  
"No. I decided not to wander around his mind. It was a bore, he is a pig inside and out," Krysta declared poking her tongue out in disgust. "Besides, I thought I'd like to figure it out myself. I did warn Grizzly before we left."  
  
"Hmm.." Andreios thought about what Krysta had just said.  
  
"I just thought someone should know before they block my memory," Krysta continued. "And make sure that they just block the memory, not erase it. Geez... now that thought scares me." Andreios made a faint laugh.  
  
"You know that I wont let them do anything to you that you don't want." He paused and looked out to the balcony. "You know... I care for you Kry—"  
  
"You better go," Krysta barged in. She didn't want to hear Andreios' sweet words. "Vasili will be worried. It's getting late."  
  
"Vasili," Andreios spoke slowly. "Isn't in the apartment." He smiled at her. "But you're right. I've been here for a long time. Thank you for your company Krysta." Krysta searched for Vasili with her mind. It felt like invisible tentacles stretching away from her mind as she searched for a mind that matched Vasili's. Andreios wasn't lying, Vasili was out partying in a nearby human club where he could drink from the petty human girls.

"You know that I'm always here for you Krysta. You can tell me anything. Okay?" Andreios said, his face sharp and serious. "I'd do anything just to know you're alright." He turned around and walked out the bedroom. Krysta followed behind him thinking of something that she could say that wouldn't be too nice or too mean for Andreios. She ended up saying, "I'll see you tomorrow Rei. Take care on the way home." She smiled showing her perfect white teeth. He smiled back then left.


	6. Chapter 6: Unspoken feelings

**please continue to read and review my story.i would really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 6 **

In her sleep Krysta was alerted. She sensed that someone else was in her apartment. She knew it was still dark even without waking up from her sleep. The intruder did not enter her room but just stayed in the living room. Krysta wasn't bothered by the other presence. If they stole her belongings she would trace them and kill them, and of course retrieve her stolen property. But if they attacked her, they would be dead in less than a minute. For now she continued sleeping. She would need the rest if she was going to be changed into a human.  
  
_Krysta, _the voice in her mind called. _Come out here.  
  
Vasili, _she replied. _What the hell are you doing here? _She was awake now. It had been two hours since the intruder arrived. The intruder being Vasili.  
  
_I want to talk with you Krys, _Vasili pleaded.  
  
Krysta obediently stood up and went into the living room. Rarely did Vasili go anywhere to talk to someone. Krysta didn't want to turn him away now. Vasili was lying comfortably on the black leather sofa. He was dressed nicely, and Krysta remembered that he'd gone clubbing last night. "You reek," Krysta declared, as she smelt alcohol and cigarette smoke on him. She overlooked the stench though. She knew when to scold and when to understand. Now was one of those occasions that needed understanding, he looked like a mess.  
  
Vasili sat up making space for her next to him. She sat next to him, their shoulders and arms touching. It felt unusual yet it felt familiar and nice. Krysta felt heat rise up on her face and manage to recover quickly. She immediately read Vasili's mind to see if he noticed. He did but it didn't matter to him right now, he had a lot on his mind. "Sorry," Vasili said, "I came straight here from the club. I've been sleeping all this time and woke you up because I thought we're running out of time." He looked at her, his face was earnest. He was wide-awake and serious even after only two hours sleep.  
  
"Andreios already told me that you went to the club. He was here last night," Krysta replied. "Did you know that?"  
  
"No, I didn't," he answered surprised. "But I know that he is out right now with a human girl."  
  
"Oh," was all Krysta said. She was bothered learning about Andreios' plans with a human girl. She was astonished at her jealousy. She was never envious of anything. Humans and other vampires were always the ones jealous of her beauty and strength. But something else bothered Krysta, possibly more deeply. It was the fact that any vampire could easily read into Andreios' mind. It wasn't because he couldn't cover his thoughts. He just didn't want to. He didn't believe in the life of lies and deceit vampires lived by. Then she realized something else. "Anything wrong?" Vasili asked before she could speak.  
  
"Yes actually," she answered. "Two things." She paused and looked at Vasili straight in the eye. "One being, why you and your brother are wanting to talk to me. You came here to talk to me about taking the human role. Right?" She paused longer this time. Vasili nodded and willed her to continue. "And secondly, I just realized how easily you and I and anyone else really, are able to read into Andreios' mind." Vasili started to say how Andreios chose not to cover his thoughts but Krysta continued to speak. "I know he chooses not to cover his mind but you see we take that for granted. When I become human, I wont even have that choice. I will be unable to block my mind." Krysta sighed. They sat in silence for a while. Krysta could feel Vasili wanting to speak. "You can speak now you know," she added.

---------

Vasili took a deep breath and begun. "Firstly, I don't know why my brother came here. I guess we are more alike that we know." Krysta smiled at his observation. "But I do know he came here to say his thank yous. For saying what you did back in the apartment. And for taking the human role. I, on the other hand, came her to ask you if that is what you really, really want to do." Vasili paused to gather his thoughts. "I train with you Krys. I know you. I know what you hate." He paused again. "You hate being weak."  
  
"I know," was all Krysta said. She didn't want to argue with Vasili, especially not today. The two sat in silence. Vasili knew that if Krysta wanted to speak she would have already. "I know you've been through this with Andreios. But I want you to know that I am here too."  
  
"I know," Krysta repeated. Then she smiled and said, "thank you." She didn't feel like talking, so again they sat in silence. Vasili took Krysta's hand and held it in his. If she reacted Vasili would have let go of her hand. He held her hand because he knew that she was scared underneath. But Krysta didn't react. Instead she leaned closer to Vasili. She let herself relax against his well built and always tense body. They never said much. It was because they understood each other.  
  
_I'd protect you always, even if you became human, _Vasili whispered to her mentally. Krysta could feel his anguished sincerity. She couldn't help but love him for his efforts. She tried to suppress a laugh but she was unsuccessful.  
  
"What?" Vasili asked aloud this time. He was hurt because he thought his efforts to be sincere had been a joke to Krysta.  
  
_Oh Vas, _Krysta spoke in his mind. _That's not why I laughed. _Vasili was surprised at her reference to what he had just been thinking. _Look, think about this, _Krysta continued. _Me as a human trusting a vampire. And you as a vampire going out of your evil way to protect a human! Now that's a story!  
  
Well I'm pretty sure that as a human girl you'd throw yourself all over me, _Vasili countered smiling wickedly. _I know it sounds far fetched. Me helping a human! _He paused, then continued seriously. _But if I had to I would, if the human was you. Believe me Krys.  
  
_"You know I always believe you Vasili," Krysta replied. The sun's first rays entered Krysta's apartment catching her attention. The sun was rising. She could feel with her mind people beginning to wake. She stood up and turned to face her visitor. "Only a few hours left till I am reborn Vas," she said with a faint smile. "How do I look?"  
  
"Like hell," he replied then laughed. "Krysta, you look stunning and deadly." He paused then on a serious tone he added. "You look scared."  
  
"I better go get ready then," Krysta said ignoring Vasili's final comment. She wouldn't let herself be scared. She just wouldn't. She paused as she reached the bedroom door. "You can use the bathroom after me. For now rest some more. I'll bring out some of your clothes later." Krysta kept a few of the brothers, clothes in her apartment incase there was some emergency. She had clothes in the brothers' apartment too. As she entered the shower she let the cool refreshing water take over her clouded thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7: Roseclear

**without my realizing until now, this chapter is quite a short one.here goes,**

****

**Chapter 7 **

While dressing Krysta was so anxious. She thought of how her human life might be. She had no idea how ruby and Grizzly plan to change her, but for her part she dressed more like a normal human girl.  
  
Finally Krysta stepped out onto the living room where Vasili was sitting, eyes closed. His dark brown eyes opened immediately when he felt her presence in the room. He gasped openly as he saw her then smiled wickedly. "Nice," he said impressed. He gazed at her up and down.

Krysta went into his mind to see what he saw. Still the same tall, tanned, green-eyed girl but the choice of clothing were different. She wore a white knee length skirt which made her appear innocent. For her top, she wore a pale green halter neck which flaunted her long slender arms and neck. The lightness of her clothes were a pleasant contrast to her usual dark colored clothes. It was also a contrast to her tanned skin. The pale green enhanced her eyes making it seem brighter and more alive than it already was. This is how I'll be dressing when I'm human, Krysta thought. Although it would be more awkward fighting in these clothes. But that doesn't make her a less fierce or competent opponent. A faint voice in her mind reminded her that she wouldn't remember how to fight when she becomes human. The reminder made her queasy.  
  
Krysta smiled back at Vasili remembering his comment on her attire. "Get ready quickly," she said. "We'll just have to meet Andreios at the training ground." Vasili nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. In half the time Krysta had been in the bathroom, Vasili reappeared looking as handsome as ever.  
  
"Ah, now I feel worthy to walk along such divine beauty," he joked. Krysta feeling less detached than she normally was laughed at Vasili's compliment. She decided, her clothes had an effect on her reactions. "Come on Vas, we're gonna be late," she finally said.  
  
Their walk to the training site was quick and effortless. The two vampires were so used to how humans saw them that they did not notice all the turning heads that looked at them. Vasili and Krysta looked like a couple. They were certainly the perfect couple to the humans they passed. With the girl innocently beautiful but had a look of sophistication and strength. Her male counterpart had a well-built body with clearly defined features that sculptors die for. They look like they've come out of a fairy tale.  
  
Andreios waited outside the building fence instead of inside. Near him was Vasili's sleek black Celica. When he saw his brother and Krysta arriving together he felt a sort of wrench in his heart. So that's where he was all this time, Andreios thought. On the other hand, Krysta looked beautiful, he analyzed. She dressed more like a human today, he thought, but in doing so he realized how inhumanly beautiful she really was. He was astounded.  
  
Krysta smiled weakly at Andreios. She remembered that he was with a human girl this morning, but didn't want to ask why. "Good Morning Andreios," Krysta said coldly.  
  
"Good morning to you too," he replied cheerfully disregarding the tone of her greeting. "Are you ready?" Krysta nodded not wanting to open up anymore than she had these last couple of days. _Let's go_. Vasili spoke to their minds and gracefully climbed into his car with Krysta in the front with him.

They hardly used the car. Vasili only drove it for special or formal occasions where he wanted to arrive with style. Andreios used it more often however. Being a weak vampire he would tire quicker than the likes of his older brother. Of course he could still outlast humans in stamina. He also has a more demanding and tight fitting schedule than Vasili and Krysta. The ride was completely silent. Each was immersed in their own thoughts. Each looked distant and detached from the rest. But all thought of the mission ahead of them. Today was the day... they all felt that something was going to happen. In no time they arrived at the council's office.

----------

The three entered the familiar office with not a word spoken between them. Krysta didn't even notice Andreios and Vasili instinctively walked on either side of her. She was too caught up with her thoughts. She was preparing her mind and body for the task ahead. They were again lead by the same secretary, Catalina, but into a different room.

The room was the complete opposite of Grizzly's office. His was clustered with books and files. This was literally empty. The walls and floors were white. No windows. There was a wide table in the middle with five plain chairs surrounding it. Three on one side, two on the other. The three vampires were told to sit down and seconds later Ruby entered accompanied by a young woman their age.

She had blond hair, paler than Catalina's shade, she had rosy skin. But something looked distorted with the girl's eyes. It was gray but sometimes black. From what Krysta could sense from the girl she knew she was a witch. A strong one. "Welcome," Ruby greeted them as she and the with sat on the other side of the bare table. "I assume that you have read the bried and has elected one to be changed into a human." Pause. "This is Roseclear Harman-Redfern. Youngest daughter of Maeve and hunter. She is involved with the..techinical side of this mission."

Andreios was scared. He was scared for Krysta. He didn't know Roseclear but he could feel her power. Krysta's brave, he thought. She isn't showing any signs of fear. He loved her even more.

"My name is Krysta Greenwood," Krysta spoke looking as Roseclear. "I believe I am related to you through one of Hunter's siblings. With me are Andreios," she said turning to her left where Andreios sat. "And Vasili Stonehawk," she glanced to her right. Then she looked at Ruby as she spoke. "Please explain the mission in detail now. It is I that will be turned into a human." Krysta smiled with both derision and excitement.


	8. Chapter 8: Mission Homore

**Chapter 8**

"I will explain the mission in chronological order," Ruby started. "But first I will say that this room is completely sealed. Any telepaths or any human technology will not be able to penetrate the spells Roseclear has placed. Everything said here is completely confidential therefore it should not be passed..."

_Guard you thoughts, _Krysta warned Andreios and Vasili. _Always be cautious when I'm human. _The two vampires on either side of her showed no sign that they had heard but she knew they did. She listened to Ruby again. She was now finished ranting on about the confidentiality of the room.

"...the mission name is 'homore' which means 'to be human' in latin." She paused again to look at the paper she retrieved from her folder. "We will be using modern witchcraft that Roseclear has perfected in order to change you," she looked directly at Krysta. "There is a drink that Roseclear has designed in secret which enables a Night Person to loose their memory... temporarily.

"In a more scientific explanation, certain ingridients in the drink will travel to you brain and cover your memory. It will only cover it, not destroy. During that period you will not remember anything from your past. You do not need to drink blood as the oxygen carrying cells in the spell will every now and then release oxygen into your blood stream. It can last for more than two months. You will need to eat human food because when your vampiric memory is blookced you will think human food is what you need to live.

"The way to regain your memory again is when you discover a vampire. Seeing, hearing the word will not affect your memory but seeing a vampire in its vampire form, meaning with lengthened teeth could jolt you memory." Ruby looked at Andreios, then Vasili. "That's where you two come in. You are to take her to an apartment we have prepared for her. The details are in this file." She handed them each a folder which had Krysta's future identity like name, address and birthday.

"You are both to be there when she awakes from her transformation. She will think she has amnesia because she slipped and hit her head on the floor. You are to tell her what is in the file. You both are acting as her childhood friends, neighbors and classmates. It should be easy for you since you are already those things. You will monitor her moves.

"She has applied to work under a powerful and famous vampire hunter called Cellara. She is our suspected killer, responsible for the deaths of your parents. You see she doesn't know that we have identified her. Her work is very well covered. Even a powerful vampire might not detect her true nature.

"Your mission is," she said looking at Vasili and Andreios, "to make sure that Cellara forms a bond with Krysta. Influence Krysta, if you have to, to ask her for any information of attacks or future plans. Then read it off Krysta's mind." Krysta opened her mouth to protest on being read like a book but Ruby went on. "Every four days I expect a mission report from you. I will explain in more detail while Krysta is sleeping.

"When we and you both have collected enough evidence that they are the vampire hunters who killed your parents we will notify you and you may kill her and the other vampire hunters any way you see fit. but you must make sure that you kill Cellara for she is a threat to the Night World.

"If possible I'd suggest that you return to Krysta her mameories after the mission has succeeded." She smiled at Krysta's companions. Her smile was malevolent. "That is so to prevent her from interferring. We will take a recess of twelve hours. I want you back here at ten o'clock tonight." She adressed Krysta, "have your clothes and belongings with you. As for the other two be here too. It is not necessary for you to have your belongings with you. Krysta will be sleeping for two days. That is how long the drink needs to take effect. During these two days you will ready yourself." Ruby stopped her sermon when she noticed Vasili smiling wickedly. "What?"

"I was just thinking," Vasili replied in a mocking voice, "how are are going to fully prepare a cover story for a human?"

"That human is Krysta Vasili," Andreios stated.

Krysta smiled too. "I'm not yet a human and already I am being discriminated." Then to Ruby she asked, "is that all?" Pause. "May I leave now. I need to further ready myself physically and mentally." Pause, then smile. "And possibly even emotionally." She stood and Ruby and roseclear stood too.

"Yes, let's go," Andreios seconded Krysta. He stood up and started moving away from his seat. Vasili was the only one still sitting. He felt passive. As if he wasn't in the room, that he was watching all this from a distance.

"Uh-uh Rei, I'm going to meditate," Krysta spoke softly looking into his eyes. Krysta looked back at the other two females in the room and nodded slightly and tunred to go. _Talk to you later Vas, _Krysta added.

_Uh..yeah.. _Vasili started to answer then decided not to pursue his thoughts.

----------

Krysta quickly went into one of the dark parts of the city and fed on a criminal. She wanted to drink him dry. She wanted to prove to herself that she was still capable of merciless acts. The criminal has done a lot of bad things in his short pitiful life, he even thought of taking advantage of her. But she didn't kill him. She wasn't allowed to feed past twelve midday. She won't be feeding for the next ten hours. Without rumpling her attire she decided to return to her apartment.

Krysta changed into clothes she was more familiar with. Black pants and shirt. What's a better way to spend your final hours of superiority than to train, she thought, and headed to the abandoned building.  
  
She arrived at the training site in record time. She made her legs run at full speed. Her mind was blank during the process. She didn't need to worry about cars when she crossed driveways and roads. She could feel their presence and avoid collision. That run enabled her to release all her anxiety. She felt that when she ran she left her tensions behind.  
  
She started meditating and training in the darkened building. Krysta didn't care if she won't remember how to fight when she becomes human but she could never be too careful. At least, she thought with amusement, I'd be a fit vermin.  
  
As much as she wanted to have Andreios and Vasili with her she knew she had to do this alone. So she did until the clouds began to darken and the air grew colder. Then she departed the building with a temporary 'goodbye' to the baron structure.

----------

Andreios and Vasili went separate ways after the meeting with Ruby. Andreios felt restless. He hasn't been feeling well since had read the letter. And then discovering what the mission asked of them. Then ultimately forced to accept Krysta's decision to take the human role. He thought more as he strolled along one of his favorite places. The park was the best thing about this city, he thought. Where the rest of the city was grey and dull this park was full of life. During summer many different colored flowers brightened the place. Different kinds of living creatures dwelled there. But what he loved the most about the park was the true greenness of the plants. Many different shades of green blossomed everywhere. Some, like the green of the oak leaves in spring, reminded him of Krysta's eyes.  
  
He had seen Krysta here before too. She loved nature. As much as she tries to deny it, even to herself, she loves life. The lamp posts in the park suddenly turned off. It automatically turns off from nine o'clock at night onwards. A city electricity conservation scheme, besides the government said people should be home anyway for their own safety.  
  
Amidst the darkness Andreios picked up a movement behind one of the trees near him. It was short and silent. Only a shifting of weight from one side of the body to the other. As he moved toward the movement he recognized the presence. He recognized the presence as someone he knew... and loved.


	9. Chapter 9: Park reunion

**Chapter 9**

Krysta knew Andreios was inches away from her. She felt something tug her from inside. Something she felt whenever he was around. But she decided not to acknowledge his presence. She made herself concentrate on the place around her.  
  
She welcomed the cold breeze that stroked her occasionally. This was her place in the park. Behind her was a big oak tree. It stood strong and sturdy. Around it was a clearing, there weren't any other trees near it. There was the occasional bush here and there, also a bench, a lamp post or a trash can. This tree was a loner. It overlooked the city and since the park was on top of a hill she could see the brightly lit place she lived in a called home. Above her she could she the stars hovering. With vampire eyes she able stars further than the human eye.  
  
Andreios stopped short. He was arms length behind Krysta. He didn't know what to say or do. "How'd you find me?" Krysta asked tonelessly. It was the closest to an invitation to sit down Andreios would get.  
  
"I wasn't trying to, we were just in the same place at the same time."  
  
"Well don't stand there until you get arthritis," Krysta said into the distance. She still did not turn around to look at him. "Sit down and absorb the silence." She paused and inhaled, "breathe the darkness. That's where I find comfort."  
  
Andreios was speechless. Krysta always had that effect on him. She was smart and fair. She has honor. He ended up just nodding to what Krysta had said.  
  
"The oak behind me is like me," Krysta continued. "Like it I stand alone. It's different from all other around here. That oak has been there longer than the others. It overlooks the city and is the closest to the stars." She stood up and went to the tree. Andreios was now the one who couldn't see her. He didn't turn around scared that he would break the atmosphere she was in. Krysta was absorbed with her own story.  
  
"I am strong like this oak. I come here to accompany the oak while it endlessly watches over the city."  
  
"I didn't know you befriend trees," a voice in the darkness said.  
  
_Good mind blocks, _Krysta said mentally at Vasili. She didn't realize he was there but wasn't bothered by it. She could have attacked if he had posed a threat. She sat on her place again.  
  
It was Andreios that was shocked at Vasili's surprise arrival. He had been thinking a lot about the mission and had somehow become paranoid of any attacks. He thought for a second that Vasili was an enemy. Something still bothered him even after his senses had relaxed again.  
  
"I guess it's a family reunion," Vasili said as he sat down on the other side of Krysta.  
  
Krysta chuckled. "Trust you two to find me." As much as she hated them for barging in on her privacy like like that she couldn't be happier that this was how she spent her last night before her transformation.

----------

The three sat in the silence they were so accustomed to. Krysta was trying to absorb Andreios' and Vasili's presence, cataloging them, hoping that just in case, her memory would somehow remember that her two vampire companions were special to her.  
  
"Krysta..." Vasili brought her attention back. Vasili was already standing infront of her. He didn't seem so tall from the way he stood because the hill sloped downward. He spoke softly, "Its almost time..." then he continued mentally, _I think my little brother wants to talk with you privately..._ He paused and looked into her dark green eyes. His eyes searched her and Krysta felt that he wanted her to disagree with what he said. He had wanted her to tell him to stay. Slowly Krysta nodded. She thought Andreios needed her more. Vasili was strong enough on his own. Soon enough the place where Vasili stood was as black as the sky, as if it no one with intense brown eyes stood there recently.  
  
"We should get going too," Krysta said staring into the distance.  
  
"Yes we should –"  
  
"Actually," Krysta interrupted thinking of something. "It's good we're alone here. I wanted to give you something." Her voice sounded like it wasn't hers. Krysta was surprised at what she was about to say.  
  
"What is it?" Andreios inquired not knowing whether to be excited or dread.  
  
"Well...since I'm going...I..thought I'd help you out." She paused to take a breath even if it was useless to her kind. "You need to be at your strongest. I can offer you my strength..." This time Krysta looked at Andreios' handsome face. She recited something she had been taught as a child. "A vampire who drinks another vampire's blood with their consent will not only be revitalized as if they have drank twice the amount of human blood, but will also temporarily posses their strength –"  
  
"I won't Krysta," Andreios replied looking back into her eyes.  
  
"Geez Rei, it's not everyday I offer my blood. Can't you appreciate that?"  
  
"I do!" Andreios replied quickly, voice near hysterical. "I'm just overwhelmed. I'd love to...unite with –"  
  
"To unite is hardly the term I used and the purpose of what I had intended," Krysta corrected.  
  
"I would, but I shouldn't." Andreios spoke quietly but with determination. Krysta knew that she would not be able to change his mind. Sometimes he's stubborn for his own good, she thought.  
  
"We should go then." Krysta said dismissively.


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome to humanity

**Chapter 10**

The trip from the park to the office was quick and awkward. Krysta walked swiftly so she would be a few paces in front of Andreios. Every now and then he would catch up with her. She would shrug then walk a notch faster than him. Soon he stopped his attempt to walk with her and settled for walking behind.  
  
Krysta and Andreios reached the dimly lit building and went straight into the room they met in earlier that day. It looked exactly the same except there were ingredients and potions on the desk. Vasili, Ruby and Roseclear were already in their seats. Krysta and Andreios took their seats.  
  
"We'll cut right to the chase," Ruby said with a smile. "Have you fed in the last ten hours Krysta?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." Ruby nodded to Roseclear who was waiting for her signal. Roseclear started mixing something right in front of the vampires. "You see the spell looses its power after thirty minutes so it has to be prepared only now. After thirty minutes the drink will have no effect to anyone anymore."  
  
In the next few minutes everyone in the room was silent and watched Roseclear make the spell. Then Ruby spoke again. "Once Krysta drinks the spell she will not automatically sleep. She would be as if she drank a large amount of human blood in a small amount of time. She will be–"  
  
"A drunk vampire," Krysta added. Ruby nodded.  
  
"It will last probably thirty minutes as well. That would buy you enough time to take her home," Ruby said to Vasili. "During the thirty minute period her powers will fluctuate. They will peak and then diminish near the end of that thirty minute period. She will be unable to use her telepathic powers, fight, lengthen her teeth and any vampire abilities. Then she will just... sleep." She finished with clicking her fingers. To Krysta she asked, "have you got your belongings with you?"  
  
"They're at my apartment. All packed."  
  
"Good. Andreios or Vasili will just collect them. Although, there are clothes supplied in your apartment so that your taste of clothes is unquestionable."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"It is ready," Roseclear spoke. She looked slightly tired but she was proud to have finished the spell and see it work.  
  
"Alright," Ruby said with a tone of finality. She handed Roseclear a glass where Roseclear poured transparent liquid. It looked like water. As Krysta stood Ruby asked, "Any more questions?"  
  
"None," she replied, then took the glass and drank it all. Krysta's mind started swirling. She felt dizzy yet she felt high. When she finished drinking the glass' contents she heard Ruby say distantly "welcome to humanity." Roseclear smiled along with Ruby.  
  
Krysta then felt strong hands grab her just above her elbows. She didn't realize she had almost collapsed. The strong hands belonged to a beautiful face... She couldn't remember his name...Vasili...That's right. She looked into his eyes. "Thanks Vas," she said in a detached voice and smiled madly. Her vision was dimming but she could still make out Vasili's face look of anguish.

----------

Minutes later she realized she was in Vasili's car. Someone was in the back with her... someone... she loved. Someone that loved...her. Krysta looked at the person's face. Yes she remembers him, the brother of Vasili. He was holding her. His arms were around her and she realized she was leaning on him...why? For support probably, she thought to herself. He was stroking her hair as if to calm her.  
  
Krysta looked up into his face... "I love y–"Krysta began to say slowly then laughed wildly. What was she saying? He was... he was Andreios.. His name is Andreios.. Then again Krysta's world dimmed... She didn't want to go...now that she recognized Andreios.. Andreios, she called with her mind. When Andreios didn't look at her she tried again. Then she knew her powers weren't working... instead she shouted "NO!!"  
  
Then she sagged unconscious.

----------

The next time she woke up was at an apartment. She recognized it as the brothers' apartment. She was lying in someone's bed. Andreios and Vasili were walking out the door. The room was dark. The curtains drawn. All light were cut off as the door was closed.  
  
Krysta felt cold. Something she never felt before. Something she never felt when she was a... when she was... something. She couldn't remember what... I want to remember, she thought. Her head was reeling as if it had been hit with a big club... She felt as if she were sinking... falling into the darkness... no! she thought... nooo... I want to remember!!! That was her last thought before passing out, not realizing she had shouted these last words.

----------

Vasili and Andreios sat in silence in their living room. That usually meant that they wanted to talk. If they didn't one or the other would have left already. But both brothers were still thinking. Vasili went to read Andreios' mind and was surprised that he had blocked it. He had walls around his thoughts, Vasili realized. I guess he's taking Krysta's warning seriously. Vasili could have broken through his walls thought, his defenses weren't that strong but Vasili did not push it.  
  
Slowly Andreios lifted his eyes from the floor and fixed his gaze at his brother. He noticed the way Vasili sat confidently. He's so strong, Andreios thought. This probably doesn't even affect him. Then Andreios met his brother's eyes squarely. Both pairs of eyes as intense as the other.  
  
"I love her," Andreios said. It was softer than a whisper, a thought that escaped his lips.

Vasili laughed out loud. It was the release he had waited for. "You and I already knew that little brother."

"No... I mean, I love her..." Andreios spoke again looking at the room where Krysta lay. His voice sounded confused. "I should n ot have let her be changed. Liten to her! She's hysterical! Did you hear her? She wants to remember!"

"It was her choice Rei," Vasili replied realizing that this was the first time he had spoken to his brother alone regarding the mission. " The only thing we can do for her is to be as strong as we can to help her when she wakes."

"Damn it! Why did it have to be her? One of us?"

"Well, we volunteered," Vasili replied calmly.

"You know Krysta told me something the night we recieved the brief," Andreios said and paused. He had Vasili's attention now. "And she's right. They're hiding something about this mission."

"Mmm.." Vasili thought about what Andreios had said.

"They knew we would volunter Vas," Andreios confirmed. "Why do you think a lot of this mission was already prepared?"

"Maybe they're just organized," Vasili retorted enjoying being the pessimist of the conversation.

"And why do you think they don't want Krysta back until we have finished?"

"Maybe..." Vasili said slowly becoming annoyed at Andreios, "they're right. She might interfere If she becomes a vampire halfway through the mission the hunters might realise."

"But maybe they know that she knows something," Andreios spoke quickly now, his analytical mind shooting ideas at him. "Maybe there's something they think she may know." He paused. "She probably didn't even know she knew something! Oh Krysta.. They're hiding something and maybe they think she's capable of solving it! If only we had the power to –"

"Speaking of power..." Vasili interrupted.

"What about power?"

"Well, you're going to need to feed on humans a lot... if you want to protect your... beloved Krysta," Vasili said with distaste when he mentioned Krysta being Andreios' beloved. He smiled sardonically.

"Uhmm.. She did offer me her blood. But I refused," Andreios replied matter-of-factly.


	11. Chapter 11: Change of ways

**To everyone who has been reading this. My deep apologies for ALL my grammar mistakes and spelling errors or whatever else. After writing my first draft copy on a notebook, with almost unreadable writing, I carelessly, not to mention quickly retyped it on the computer. I have not had the chance, until now, to read the final posted story and locate any errors. I will make sure to rewrite the chapters again without errors. i appreciate your continued reading and reviews. much love ya'll.**

**Chapter 11  
  
**

"She did?" Vasili asked curiously unable to hide his intrigue. No one between the three of them had ever offered their own blood to someone within the group, or to Vasili's knowledge, with anyone else. Neither Vasili nor Krysta would have wanted to share their strength for they knew strength meant power. And power was vital. Andreios did not have much strength to share anyway.  
  
"Yeah. But not in a sort of uniting way, not even the faintest hint of loving way," Andreios replied his face reddening. The other reason for vampires to share blood was to unite or to show affection. Same goes with vampire's exchanging blood with humans. But that was forbidden in the Night World laws.  
  
"I see. Well you shouldn't have done that Rei. It's not like she offers someone her blood everyday."  
  
"Those were her exact words."  
  
"It would have taken her," he glanced towards the door of his room where they left Krysta, "a lot of courage to do that. To... to offer her strength and you shut her down. I wouldn't be surprised if she becomes a nastier vampire after this mission. And it would be your fault."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She doesn't always show her kinder side does she Rei?"  
  
"No, but –"  
  
"But she even surprises herself sometimes when she does." Vasili paused to smile. "Believe me, she's nice to you brother. Well at least she tries to be. When you refused to take her blood she might decide to never be kind because her efforts are shut down." The smile was gone now. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, I..." Andreios started to reply but became distracter. "Can you feel her?" Andreios asked alarmed.  
  
"Yes," Vasili replied tonelessly.  
  
"Her life force... it's declining..."  
  
"Of course it would, you knew that was going to happen." As vampires are superior beings to humans they have a higher, stronger life force than all humans. This enables them to be faster and powerful than humans. With Krysta's becoming human her life force would decrease to the level of a human's, Vasili thought.  
  
"You're right. I... I just thought for a moment that... she was dying."  
  
"Honestly Andreios sometimes you forget you are a vampire." He bared his long white teeth at Andreios. Vasili's tone had changed, so has his mood. He was angry at his naïve brother. Their quality time had ended. "I'm hungry, I'm going to eat. You should eat too. On a human, not some rat –"  
  
"I won't feed on a human," Andreios stammered.  
  
"If you don't I'll bring one back for you especially. I always thought you liked 'take aways'." He laughed out loud. A sound of evil. It sounded foreign amongst the hushed conversation they've been having earlier.  
  
"I don't want you to bring home a human Vasili," Andreios shouted to his brother. Vasili had already stood up and began striding towards the apartment door. "I don't want to be strong!" Andreios added with the same volume. He stood up too.  
  
Vasili stopped. His hand resting on the doorknob. With his back to his brother he replied. "Not even for Krysta?" His voice was low and quiet, only meant for his brother to hear. Then Vasili was gone.

----------

Andreios was dumbfounded. He sat down again trying to calm himself. He rarely lost control of his temper. For a long while he sat on the sofa thinking of Vasili's last question. He wasn't sure of his answers. Later he sat on a chair next to where Krysta slept. He watched her twist and turn restlessly in her sleep. He watched her beautiful face which right then looked tight with tension. If only he could do something to make her sleep peacefully, he thought.  
  
He continued to watch her until the night sky started to lighten, hoping he would find an answer to Vasili's question. If only he could talk to her, he thought. She would help me answer Vasili's question. But she couldn't answer me now because she is going through hell, Andreios remembered as he saw Krysta's face with beads of sweat all over.  
  
It was then, when Andreios watched Krysta sleep feverishly, he found his answer. "Krysta is going through hell for me, for Vasili and our parents. She is going through hell to be weak. I should go through my hell. To embrace what I am. To be strong and truly be a vampire." Andreios spoke to the room. He took Krysta's hands, put it against his lips and kissed it both. He held her warm hand against his cool pale skin and whispered, "for you I will be strong."  
  
He left her side that morning and he started feeding on humans again. The first time he had since just after his parents died. It was good to taste human blood again. It tasted so much better than any animal's blood. It felt good to succumb to his dark side knowing he was becoming stronger – for Krysta.

He fed on criminals of course. And the city alleys were abundant of them. They're the ones Krysta liked. She was fair. She chose her victims carefully, making sure they deserved what she would do to them. So unlike Vasili whose preferences are innocent girls with long legs and big breasts. He laughed to himself as he thought this, he had just finished drinking to the limit he can take from a person without killing them. He had just finished feeding on his third crinimal.


End file.
